Soul Meets Soul
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: Based on a quote of Soul meets soul on lovers' lips. Nick and Greg suffer a break up with Hodges trying to force them together. AU


Nick loved Greg. He meant the world to him and always would. He tried everything to prove it to him, as often as he could. Because it was Greg. His parents didn't agree with it, Greg's parents had seemed a little shocked but taken it well non the less. Nick liked things with Greg though. Greg, or rather, home, was always soft and inviting. It was warm and familiar. Tasted like coffee, vanilla and numerous other things but most of all Greg.

Nick was always his happiest with Greg and everyone noticed it. Sara saw it in the way he'd have that little bit more determination when he was working child cases. Catherine saw it when he came out of the lab just that little bit happier, a soft smile on his lips that more often then not reached his eyes which had been dull or glassy only minutes before. Warrick saw it in the way Nick began to recognise songs that the former country bumpkin would never had known before, able to identify music by Marilyn Manson and Joy Division. Grissom saw it in the way Nick was always the first to congratulate Greg if something good happened, and console him if something unfortunate happened. It had always been the same between them.

But one day in the heat of an argument, Greg had ended it. Nick had been off with him lately, constantly snapping at Greg for even the smallest of things. The Californian blonde had grown tired of it and packed some of his things, resorting to staying with Hodges, who, although wasn't such the tyrant that Greg made out, still wasn't his favourite person.

They all saw the way Nick moped, how he'd cast tearful, longing looks towards the labs and would come out sadder then when he'd first entered. They saw his lips quiver when Greg refused to acknowledge him in the break room aswell as on the field. They saw the way he desperately hoped to be paired with Greg on cases. Saw the heartbroken look when he wasn't. Saw the clues he missed.

And so it ended up with Hodges, of all people, taking drastic action. Whilst in the break room, with everyone around, he caused a scene, embarrassing both the young men who had kept quiet about their break up. It had only been three weeks since but everyone was feeling it begin to way them down, the happy couple of five years suddenly weren't smiling and it was breaking their hearts.

"What's going on?" Hodges glared at the two,

"I.."

"Nothing" Interrupted Greg who made to turn away. Nick looked crescent fallen at that and Hodges grabbed Greg's arm.

"Nothing my ass. You two have been depressed for the last three weeks and it's obvious that you two broke up, now confess or kiss and make up.. Neither of you are leaving this room till it's resolved"

Catherine smiled proudly, Hodges could be intimidating at times.

"It's nothing.. just a stupid argument really" Greg watched his feet, toeing at his converse.

"Then why did you end it?" Nick had glassy eyes again. He was staring at Greg and his voice was soft.

"Because you were always shouting at me. All I did was say 'Hi!' and you were jumping down my throat"

"I know.. I'm sorry for that. I was stressed out but that's no excuse for taking it out on you" Nick sighed quietly and Greg looked up with a frown.

"I still love you.. always will" Greg smiled shyly and Nick returned it with a grin. He knew that.

"Just like I'll never be able to get over you... Ever" Nick grinned and raised a hand to brush over Greg's cheek. In the background there was a faint sound of gagging coming from Hodges, but he was quickly silenced when Sara threw an empty coffee cup at his head.

"Yea?" Greg's voice was hopeful and his smile was growing.

"Yeah" Nick confirmed with a chuckle, pressing his lips to Greg's before closing his eyes. It was moments like these where he was in the middle of a kiss with Greg that he was most happiest. His heart would soar, he'd see fireworks and his body would tingle. Greg had that effect of him. Greg made him feel alive, because he was pretty sure that no matter what, they were soul mates.

* * *

Author's Notes: Inspired by a quote from Percy Bysshe Shelley.

"Soul meets soul on lovers' lips"


End file.
